Procedures are proposed for detecting neurotoxicity using established neurophysiologic techniques and computer assisted analysis procedures. Parameters to be considered include muscle spindle and Golgi-tendon organ afferent discharges, skeletal muscle contractile strength and sensory and motor nerve compound action potentials. Cats and rats will be administered acrylamide or polychlorinated biphenyls, two known neurotoxic agents, in order to evaluate the sensitivity and selectivity in detecting changes in neuronal function using the above neurophysiologic parameters. Based on these results, a screening procedure will be developed to test efficiently and accurately industrial and environmental agents for neurotoxicity. Two test compounds will then be evaluated using this screening procedure: tir-ortho-cresyl phosphate which will serve as a positive control and toluene whose neurotoxicity has not been established.